elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura's Star (Skyrim)
}} Azura's Star is a Daedric artifact of the Daedric Prince Azura, and is one possible reward for the quest "The Black Star." During the second half of the quest, the choice to give the star to Aranea Ienith will lead to the Dragonborn being offered to keep Azura's Star. Function Like regular soul gems, Azura's Star has the ability to trap white souls, or those of creatures. These souls can be used for enchanting or recharging. Azura's Star will not disappear upon use, unlike other soul gems, allowing you to trap another soul after use. Souls will fill Azura's Star before soul gems, meaning that Azura's Star could possibly end up trapping the soul of a lesser creature instead of the desired target. followers wielding weapons with Soul Trap can use Azura's Star to capture souls. Trivia *Bringing the broken Azura's Star to Nelacar instead of Aranea Ienith and subsequently removing Malyn Varen's soul from the artifact grants the Dragonborn the use of the Black Star. While Nelacar claims the Black Star can house only black souls, or human souls, it can actually hold black as well as white souls, as with black soul gems. This, along with the relative abundance of black souls compared to white souls, generally makes the Black Star the preferred choice over Azura's Star, especially for those seeking to quickly boost their enchanting. *Like some other Daedric artifacts, Hold Guards occasionally comment about Azura's Star if it is in the Dragonborn's inventory. *The artifact is named after a celestial body of the same name that appears briefly before dawn and dusk on the horizon. It is situated just below the constellation of the Steed.The Anticipations *The star resembles the one held in Azura's left hand at the shrine dedicated to her. *Azura states that her Star will eventually return to Oblivion, after a 'few hundred years', if choosing to give it to Aranea. *The look of the star in Skyrim is different than the stars in and . The star in Oblivion is black and resembles a sun. The star in Morrowind is a lighter gray and is pointed and not curved at all. Bugs * If the Dragonborn is killed by Malyn Varen while inside the star, and a previous save is reverted to, Azura may not allow the star to be re-entered, leaving the artifact unobtainable. * Sometimes, when the quest has been completed, the Dragonborn will not receive the star. * Upon completion of the quest, Azura's Star may not function at all, remaining empty in your inventory, regardless of applicable souls trapped. This may not occur immediately after completing the quest. The item may be filled a few times, and later stop working. In order to resolve this problem on the Xbox, try the following methods: ** Clear the Xbox 360 system cache: go to the Dashboard and press the middle "Guide" button on your Xbox 360 controller. Scroll to System Settings, Storage, then highlight the HDD, press Y and then simply select "Clear System Cache." Select "Yes" when prompted to perform Hard Drive Maintenance. Note that deleting the cache will remove temporary game files and updates; saved games, profiles, add-ons, etc. will NOT be removed. ** If you have the game installed to your hard drive, try deleting that installation. This will be located in "System Settings\Storage\Games and Apps\Skyrim." ** In that same directory, delete the file Skyrim Title Update. This will reinstall when you start the game again. * Azura's Star may not be able to capture souls. * If you want to visit Azura's Shrine to begin with the quest, Aranea (Usually one has to talk to her to start the quest.) suddenly attacks and won't stop being hostile. One cannot kill or talk to her and the commands stopcombat or setrelationshiprank player 3 do not help as well. She keeps attacking. See also *Broken Azura's Star *The Black Star (Item) *Soul Gem (Skyrim) *Azura's Star (Morrowind) *Azura's Star (Oblivion) Appearances * * * * de:Azuras Stern (Skyrim) es:Estrella de Azura (Skyrim) fr:Étoile d'Azura (Skyrim) ru:Звезда Азуры Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Items